Return to the Rubble
"Return to the Rubble" is a Season 4 thread written on March 27, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey had been surveying her surroundings watching as everyone worked to set up camp in the old Grounded Dungeon. It had been a day since they made the move after the fortress was destroyed, and so far, everything seemed to be going smoothly. King Haddock was back in action after his day off, and everyone was pitching in to help. “Lady Grey,” a voice called out to her. She looked up from setting up some old furniture into makeshift tables and chairs when she saw one of the guards approaching her. “Yes?” she asked turning to the guard. “How can I help you?” “I was just doing some inventory, my Lady,” he said handing her his report, “and I noticed that we failed to gather enough food and supplies from the fortress. What we have now won’t be enough to help us last till Ragnorak.” Grey read the report closely. The guard was right. There was no way what they had now was going to help them get through the next few weeks. She sighed. “Alright, thank you,” she said, “I’ll speak to King Haddock about this. We’ll figure something out. In the meantime, let’s ration the food that we have so far and make sure everyone gets enough.” “Yes, my Lady,” the guard said before bowing his head and leaving to tend to his other duties. As soon as the guard left, Grey turned to the rebels she was working with. “You guys finish up here,” she said as she began making her way toward the building. “I need to speak to King Haddock about something.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king noticed Grey approach and nodded to her. “How has the inventory been going?” he asked her, having seen her to the task earlier. '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, not too good,” she said cringing handing Haddock the report. “According to one of the guards, we’re low on food and supplies. What we have now is most likely not going to help us make it to Ragnorak.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king grimaced as he read over the report and inspected its dismal contents. “I heard a soldier’s complaint earlier today, as well, that we have not enough weapons… nor time for the smiths and fletchers to accommodate us by crafting replacements. It seems we are low in far too many areas in light of what we have to soon face. If only we could have held that fortress.” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady let out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair. She hadn’t taken the time to see that they really were in trouble. They were low on food, supplies, weapons. Too many people were injured. She took another deep breath. “Well, we may not have the fortress anymore,” she said, “but we’re not beaten yet. We can fix this, and we have a few options.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Indeed,” the king agreed. “And I have already attempted to implement some of those solutions. I am having a few women and men scout the safe areas of the lower Grounded Dungeon hallways for discarded but still usable weapons. I do not believe what they find will be enough, but it may add to our armory at least somewhat. It is better than nothing, certainly. “Replenishing food, medical supplies, and other such necessities is more difficult a task in my mind. I am not in the Wilderwest kingdom where I may pull out funds from my treasury, which would have been most ideal, and I highly doubt that returning to my capital at this current time to access those treasuries would go well. I hear my aunt is in charge as the Wilderwest’s “regent” - and I know she will be highly unlikely to give up control, especially considering she has, according to Orskaf, allied the people of my country to Odin’s armies. Thus, that takes away the idea we may use my money to purchase any foods - even if there were any free kingdoms who would be willing to trade with members of Hel’s army.” The king rubbed at his temple, avoiding the slavemark. “I am not too pleased of our current predicament.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey thought for a moment as she listened to Haddock explaining their predicament. She might not have known much about ruling a kingdom, but she knew that if what he said about his aunt was true, then there was absolutely no way she or anyone in the Wilderwest would help them, which seemed to crush her idea on going to the nearest village and asking for help. “Honestly, sir, I can’t say that I’m jumping for joy either,” she said crossing her arms, “but…there is one idea that I had. I’m just not sure how comfortable anyone will be about it.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Do tell me,” the king responded. “I would be appreciative of any suggestion in this matter.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey took a deep breath. “Well…we could…go back to the fortress…and see what’s left,” she said. “Maybe, we can salvage what we need from the rubble.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded gravely. “Perhaps. The food may be all gone, or maybe one of the storages stayed enough in tact for us to grab something from the rebellion. We left quickly enough we did not scourge the area; I felt it too unstable to let people back into the rubble. But perhaps you and I could check the area and see if we should try to reacquire our old stores, see if anything’s left.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “That’s a good idea,” she said. “Everything seems to be running smoothly right now, so if we leave now, we can make it back in a few hours or so depending on how much we find.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I will saddle my Windwalker,” the king agreed. 'Grey Bergman: '“I’ll go get my Night Fury,” she said making her way toward where she kept Shadow. “Meet you at the front in a few minutes.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''It did not take Haddock a long time to saddle up the Windwalker. He ended up being the first to be ready, and stood before the Grounded Dungeon, waiting for Grey to come with Shadow. As he waited, he watched the camp working, wincing at the drastically decreased numbers of his people. It would be difficult to return to the fortress ruins for that reason alone. But he had to protect those still living, and keep them alive as long as possible. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey walked with Shadow up to the Grounded Dungeon, where she saw the King and his dragon. She noticed how he looked around at the rebellion seeing the dwindling numbers of the rebels. Her heart ached as she looked around as well seeing that some familiar faces were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, they could honor those who were lost by kicking Orskaf’s butt to Asgard on Ragnorak. With that determination, she walked up to Haddock and hopped on Shadow. She looked to the King. “Ready, sir?” she asked. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Yes,” he said, and launched into the sky. 'Grey Bergman: '“Let’s go, girl,” she said to Shadow. With that, the Night Fury launched high into the sky, and soon enough, the King and the Lady were flying beside each other on their dragons heading toward the rubble that used to be Perch Hall. Within an hour or so, the rubble appeared on the horizon. Grey was about to tell the King that it was just up ahead, but she decided to stay quiet once she saw the destruction. They didn’t even land yet, and her heart already ached. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock noticed the rubble quickly, too. His hands tightened around the saddle. “Ahead,” he said simply to Grey, nodding his head toward the rubble. “Let us land near the outside and walk carefully in.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, sir,” said Grey. She turned to Shadow gently patting her on the side of her head. “Down by the entrance, Shadow.” The Night Fury did as her rider commanded and swooped down to the ground. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king cursed to all the gods almost before his foot left the saddle. As the Windwalker landed, he could observe that the fortress had been scourged through already. Two days after the witch attack, and a few people must have already come and gone, grabbing some important valuables like food and weapons. He could find some supplies left behind, but nothing which would aid the rebellion immediately in their predicament. “Let us keep rummaging and see if another location is less picked over,” he said. '''Grey Bergman: '“Right,” Grey said as she jumped off Shadow and followed Haddock inside. She looked around at all the destruction. The witch attack happened so fast that she didn’t fully realize how horrible the damage was, but now that she was seeing it two days after the attack, her heart ached. This was the fortress where her life changed forever…where she met her three best friends and her comrades…where she was promoted to the King’s second-in-command…and now it was all gone. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but thankfully, she snapped out of it when she noticed one of the storages still standing. From the outside, it didn’t look like it was touched. A hopeful smile splashed onto her face. “Over here, sir! This one doesn’t look like anyone was in there. We can check there. Come on!” She took off with King Haddock right behind her. 'Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''A lean girl jumped, slightly startled as the two rebels sped in. She spun to face them, looking guarded as she knelt close to the ground. A dead body, one of the fallen rebels from the witch attack, lay at her feet. Then her expression softened as she gazed at them. “You… ah.” She had extremely dark features, her skin nearly as dark as ebony. Yet it was offput by a shock of short silver hair, spiked into tufts all over her head. The girl looked fairly young, not quite reached teenage years, yet her golden eyes seemed to belay a sense of maturity. She was also visibly armed to the teeth with nadder spikes. The girl quickly stood and bowed. “You are… rebels,” she spoke with a strange, unplaceable accent. “I have been combing the rubble to try and recover your dead. They are all lain out nearby.” She paused. “I am…sorry.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes at the girl before her and Haddock. This was something she certainly didn’t see coming. A young girl, perhaps around her age, was standing in the storage laying out the dead. She looked down and noticed how the body she was carrying before they came in lying on the ground completely still. She sighed sadly. The girl was definitely speaking truthfully about that, but Grey prayed that she hadn’t been stealing the food as well. However, she smiled at the stranger. “Well, thank you,” she said. “You didn’t have to do that, but we appreciate it.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''The girl shook her head. “No, it was fine. I wanted to.“ She glanced down at the dead rebel. Then back up towards the pair. She bowed again. “I am Hrinthe. If it will help you… I would like to join your Rebellion. I am good at fighting and hunting, and I can lift many heavy things.” She glanced up briefly. “You… had a good mission.” '''Grey Bergman: '“It’s nice to meet you, Hrinthe,” said Grey. “I’m Lady Grey of the United Revolutionaries, and this is King Haddock of the Wilderwest. I’m glad you wish to join the Rebellion. I’m sure you will be a great addition to our cause, and I know I speak for King Haddock, when I say we would love to have you join us.” 'Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe smiled and bowed again. “It would be an honor.” She glanced down towards the dead rebel again. “If it would please you… I will… show you to your dead,” she said quietly. She picked up the body and somehow pulled it onto her back, preparing to lead them out of the storage. She maintained a wide berth from them regardless. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey looked to King Haddock and back to Hrinthe. “We would appreciate that,” she said. “They deserve to have proper burials.” 'Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe carefully led them out of the storage, walking swiftly but very daintily, as though worried she might leave tracks or destruction in her wake. It took them a bit of time, but she managed to weave them through the rubble towards an open field, where once it might have been part of a courtyard. At least thirty bodies lay there, all lined up in rows. The girl deposited the one on her back next to them. She glanced at one specific member of the dead. There was a torn flag draped over the body, but the face was still visible. Kiri looked oddly peaceful in death. Hrinthe took a shuddering breath. “They are here,” she spoke, bowing her head. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey let out a silent gasp as she laid her eyes on the dead…her former comrades…especially Kiri. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her heart shattered when she saw Kiri. She didn’t know Kiri well, but she knew her well enough to call her a friend. She didn’t want to believe that the witch hunter was dead, but seeing her body here…right now…she had no choice but to believe it. She wished she hadn’t told Shadow to wait at the entrance because she really needed to hug someone right now. She certainly couldn’t hug the King or the stranger. All she could do was wrap her arms around herself as she stared at the dead with tears streaming down her face. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king had remained silent, trying to judge this Hrinthe for himself as she led them to the bodies. Now he was silent for another reason, staring intently into the faces of all those who still had faces, registering to himself everyone who had died in the attack. When he saw Kiri, he murmured her name, along with the two other words, “I’m sorry.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe kept her head bowed, noting what she had heard. “There are… still many more in the ruins,” she spoke after a brief moment. “I am trying to dig them all out. They should have good burials.” She paused, looking out at them again. Her gaze paused on Kiri. “… I am sorry. They were good people.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“If there is time… yes, they should,” Haddock said. He almost began to murmur a common eulogy for the fallen, but halted before he could say the words. Because of me, none of them, even though they fought in battle, entered Valhalla. “May they rest well in Helheim,” he murmured instead. 'Grey Bergman: '''As the tears continued to stream down her face, Grey listened to the King’s short eulogy. She looked up at him and slowly stepped closer. He didn’t seem to notice her, but she slowly but surely placed a shaking hand on his shoulder…silently letting him know that she was there…and that everything was going to be okay. '''Gareth Ragnar the Second: '''Haddock let Grey’s hand rest on his shoulder, though he did not outright acknowledge she placed it there. His shoulders might have relaxed some, though, at the physical contact. “We probably should move on,” he said solemnly. “We need to care for the living.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey gave a small smile when she noticed Haddock relaxing when she placed the hand on his shoulder. She looked at the corpses. It was strange, but she hated the idea of leaving them there. Though King Haddock was right, they still had an entire rebellion to take care of. “You’re right,” she said. “We should start gathering what we can find.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe glanced at them, then bowed again. “A couple storerooms of supplies are intact, though I cannot say much for the supplies inside them,” she grimaced. “There are weapons from the armory everywhere. I can help you look for them. But, I…” her voice trailed off as she gazed back out onto the field of corpses. She looked mournful for a long moment. “I want to find them all,” she finished simply. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady nodded to the young girl. “We’ll do what we can,” she said, “and if we need any help, we’ll let you know. Thank you, Hrinthe.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'Hrinthe nodded back. “I will. And I will find all the dead. If there is no time, I can burn them. They will return to the sky. But let the rebels see first. The dead like to see their loved ones.” She gazed up briefly into the air, her gold eyes unfocused as though seeing things that no one else could. Then she sighed. “I will let you go to searching. Follow the clear path over ice. It will take you to supplies.” With that, she bowed, and returned to her work. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded to Hrinthe, and with Haddock behind, they continued down the path that the young girl directed them toward. As they walked down the path, they only saw more and more destruction. It was funny how even though there was nothing left of the old camp, Grey still remembered where everything was. She was able to pinpoint where the stables were…where the dining hall once stood. Memories of the past few months came back. It was haunting and yet comforting at the same time. She sighed. “I can’t help but think back to when I first came here…when we first met,” she said glancing over her shoulder at Haddock. “I came to the Dungeon with every intention to break every one of you guys out of there. Only I saw that you all had beaten me to the punch. Then I saw the huge, beautiful ice fortress in the distance and came here, and there were only a few tents and cabins…and that fortress was just being built.” She sighed as she touched a piece of rubble. “So many memories…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“Indeed,” the king nodded, keeping his voice monotone. “And yet, at the same time, it was only a short time we stayed here. It should have been longer, perhaps. And more carefree. A lot more of many positive things.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Three months…not every single memory was something you could look back on and laugh at,” she said turning back to him, “but…it was still our home. All the more reason to fight back harder against Orskaf and his armies during the war.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“No,” the king answered. “But home or not, what is most important are the people who lived…” he glanced back toward where Hrinthe had laid the bodies “…and the people who died.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course, sir,” the Lady replied as they continued on down the path. “You know, I…saw the way you looked at everyone before we left and just now at those who didn’t make it. Sir, you are not to blame for what happened. It…it was horrible, yes, but it was Orskaf’s. He’s the one who caused it. And…the responsibilities for the living don’t just fall on you alone…not anymore. That’s what I’m here for. We’re a team now, and we’re facing whatever comes together. I’ve got your back no matter what happens.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock said, “Thank you, Grey. I find your kindness very meaningful. Still I will proclaim that I do bear some guilt in what happened here, no matter what you say about Orskaf. We can only go so far talking about what others have done before understanding we could have made better decisions ourselves. Yes, Orskaf was a large part of it. So was I. But no mind that. We move forward. “And with you at my back,” he was almost, though not really, smiling, “moving forward should proceed well.” '''Grey Bergman: '"It should…and it will," Grey said placing her hand on his shoulder once again. She would’ve hugged him, but….you can’t really hug a king. So…this was the best kind of comfort and support she could give to someone, who was her authoritative figure and her friend. "It’s the only thing we can do right now, but…honestly, considering what we’ve been through over the past months, I think we’ll be okay." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“It will be as the gods want it, in the end.” He appeared a bit fatigued, but also simultaneously adamant. 'Grey Bergman: '"I know it’s up to them," she said keeping an eye on how fatigued he looked and squeezing his shoulder a little, "but whatever happens, whatever they’re wishing to happen, we’ll get through it…just as we always do."Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver